1. Field
This disclosure relates to a manufacturing method of a laminated core and a manufacturing device of a laminated core.
2. Disclosure of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-235187 and Japanese Patent No. 5719979 disclose a manufacturing method of a laminated core including a first process of forming a blanking member by blanking a metal plate by a punch while intermittently feeding a coil material from an uncoiler, the coil material being a band-shaped metal plate (workpiece plate wound in a coil state, a second process of forming a laminate by laminating a plurality of the blanking members, and a third process of forming a laminated core by processing the laminate. The blanking member formed in the first process has a yoke portion extending in a width direction of the metal plate and a plurality of teeth portions protruding from the yoke portion in a longitudinal direction of the metal plate and aligned in a single row at a predetermined interval in the width direction of the metal plate. In the first process, a pair of the blanking members is blanked by a punch so that the teeth portions of the blanking member is located between the teeth portions of the other blanking members.